


Robo Hubby

by AnimefangirlPeggy65



Category: Undertale
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Affectionate and loving Mettaton, Alternate Universe, And some sin, Because humans are jerks, Blending of monster and human culture, Comedy, Dates, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Ghosts, Humans and monsters were separated on different sides of the planet before merging together, I don't know, Marriage, Married couple stuff, Mettaton and reader are married, Mettaton is still in the entertainment business, Monsters, Monsters were never sealed underground in this AU, More like connected drabbles than anything, Nice legs, No EX form yet, Okay a lot of sin, Possible NEO form, Rather independent reader, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader has a job, Reader is friends with Alphys, Reader lives in new combined city for both monsters and humans, Reader-Insert, Robot Husband, Robot husband is best husband, Robot on human stuff, Romance, Romantic Stuff, Taking suggestions for chapter ideas, probably more characters later, random shit, smut later on, some racism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:43:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7162871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimefangirlPeggy65/pseuds/AnimefangirlPeggy65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A.k.a. Robot Husband. You are married to the superstar robot, Mettaton. Fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Late Night Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys, but no Mettaton EX yet. He'll come later, though. ;) Don't you worry about that. I got the idea for this after learning that you were originally supposed to be able to marry a robot in Undertale (presumably Mettaton), but that never happened. I hadn't seen any fics like this yet, so I thought, "Hey, why not?" I'm always open to suggestions, so if you have any thoughts as to what I should add in my next chapters, feel free to tell me. XD I don't think I can come up with all these drabbles on my own, anyhow.

You typed furiously at your computer. Mettaton was beside you, leaning against your desk boredly. 

"Darling, it's 11:35 and you need to be up at five in the morning. You need rest." 

"I'm fine. I just need to finish this one last thing." 

"Can't it wait? You have the rest of the week to finish it, you know." 

"I know. I just want to get it done early and get it out of the way." 

"You have plenty of time to finish it. Putting it off for the night isn't going to hurt. It's not going to be worth it if you stay up all night to finish it and be groggy in the morning."

"Like I said, I'm almost finished." You said, still typing. 

You heard a huff from Mettaton before his long arms wrapped around you and pulled you from your seat and into his arms. 

"Wha- Mettaton! I haven't even saved yet!" You complained, struggling in his grasp. 

He just held you closer to his rectangular shaped body and rolled in the direction of your bedroom on his lone wheel. 

"Don't worry, darling. You just worry about getting some shut eye. I'll save it for you in a bit." You let out a groan and decided fighting him was futile.

Besides, hitting him would do no good. He was made of some pretty sturdy steel...or whatever Alphys used to create him, and if you were to hit him, he'd be unaffected while you'd be cradling your possibly broken hand in the one that wasn't injured. 

You leaned back against him, head lying against his screen that emitted red and yellow lights. Previously, they were yellow, but now that you were lying against him, they'd changed to form a red heart. You chuckled at him for that. He was so sweet. 

It was one of the reasons you'd married him. Yep. You were married to the famous Mettaton. Even if he was a blocky robot, he had the soul of a ghost in him. You'd actually met him as a ghost. 

He was at Alphys one day, waiting on her to finish his new body when you'd stopped by. As you got to know each other better, you'd fallen for him. And a while after he'd gotten his body, the two of you started going on dates. 

He had been the one to say that the two of you should wait until he got his new body to go on dates since he didn't like lacking limbs. Not only was he charming, but he was funny when he wanted to be, not to mention sweet. 

He wanted arms to be able to hold you close, as ghost arms weren't very long and he didn't like that he couldn't hold you in the embrace he'd assumed you'd wanted. 

And despite him not liking the way he was now as much as he thought he'd like his new form Alphys was working on for him, you thought he was just fine as is. 

He didn't have to be anything spectacular for you to love him, and he didn't have to be super famous like he wanted to be for you to love him, either. You tried to tell him that, but he seemed to disregard it. 

He wasn't very popular at the moment, but he cherished what fans he had. He truly was a sweetheart. You could tell he wasn't going to be like those stars who got the popularity they wanted then spat in their fan's face. 

As much as you got jealous at times, he spent time with his fans and did just about anything they asked him to. Whether it be sign something of theirs or a request for a hug, he went through with it. Though, there were limits. 

He was a married man- er, robot-, after all. It wasn't uncommon to marry monsters now and ghosts in robot bodies weren't much different. However, there were those who hated monsters. Not everyone agreed with their presence, but life was good anyhow. 

The number of haters didn't even come close to the amount of supporters willing to stand up for monsterkind. Mettaton extended an arm so that he was still holding you safely, but was able to reach out and turn the door knob, shoving the door open. 

He flicked on the light before gently setting you down on your feet.

"Now, get dressed while I save your progress." 

"Fine." You muttered, still a bit annoyed that he was making you go to sleep like a six year old.

As he turned to leave, you started to hunt up some pjs since you knew there was no arguing with Mettaton once his mind was set on something. You laid your pjs on the edge of the bed and began to discard your shirt. 

After removing it, you tossed it to the floor and began to reach back so you could unhook your bra. You were frightened when someone else snapped it open for you and the bra straps started to slide down your shoulders. 

"Here. Let me help." 

You swiftly reached up to cover your boobs and turned to Mettaton. 

"Mettaton!" You scolded.

He raised his arms in a shrugging fashion. 

"What? We're married. I don't see what the big deal is." He said, question mark appearing on his screen in red blocks. 

"S-so!" 

"Exactly. 'So?'" You frowned at him disapprovingly for turning your words against you. 

You turned your back to him and with a huff and red face, you reluctantly removed your arms from your chest and allowed the bra to slide down your arms.

"See? That wasn't so hard, was it?" You puffed your cheek out in response, angry and embarrassed.

Mettaton reached over and grabbed your night shirt for you. 

"Now, raise your arms for me, darling." 

"You're making me feel like a child, Mettaton." You said, but raised your arms anyway. 

"What? Do bonded humans not do stuff for each other like this?" He slid your shirt on for you while he spoke. 

Once it was on, he fixed the hem so it was comfortably over you. You smiled at the way he referred to marriage. 'Bonded.' You don't think you'd ever heard anyone refer to marriage like that before. You normally heard it as 'marriage.' 

And the way Mettaton said it made it sound like a wonderful thing. Most men you'd met or knew saw marriage as the bad kind of 'bonded.' They saw it as being tied down, being unable to move freely like they wanted. 

Mettaton saw it as a wonderful thing that opened a door of whole new possibilities. He wanted to see how humans shared affection and share his own ways with you. 

"Well, essentially, no. Not stuff like this. At least, I haven't seen it before on TV or anything." You'd seen couples feed each other and stuff, but you viewed it as being treated like a child when something like that was done for you. 

You were rather independent and liked to do things on your own. Mettaton was the exact opposite. He loved helping you do things and didn't mind a little extra help when he did things. 

"So, you're saying that couples feed each other and stuff, but don't help each other dress?" You chuckled at his assumption. 

"No, silly. Some people probably do, I'm just saying that I've never seen or heard of people doing it before. I mean, maids and butlers helped people dress back in the day, yes, but I don't know about now-a-days."

"Ah-ha! So people have done it in the past! See? It is a normal thing to help people dress!" You rolled your eyes and chuckled a little at Mettaton. 

Your eyes widened a bit and your breath caught in your throat when Mettaton reached to unbutton and unzip your pants for you. You grabbed his wrists quickly and moved away from him. 

"I- I can do this on my own, thank you." You grabbed your undies and sleeping pants before darting into the bathroom. 

Finally, you finished dressing and headed to the bed. Mettaton had already turned on the lamp beside your bed and turned off the man light. As you started to slide into bed, Mettaton spoke. 

"You know, you're going to have to start trusting me sometime. What are you going to do when I get my new body and we engage in lovemaking?" You covered your now red face with your hands at this. 

"Mettaton! Why use such words for things like that? Just call it sex! Jeez!" 

"Why? You humans take all the love out of things with words like that. 'Lovemaking' sounds wayyyy more romantic than just the plain ol' word 'sex.'"

"Whatever." You said, rolling over so you were facing away from Mettaton "Just- Go into recharge already." You flicked off the lamp and got comfortable so you could fall asleep. 

"As you wish, beautiful. You do have work tomorrow, after all, as do I." With that, the two of you were off into sleep/ recharge and getting ready for work tomorrow.


	2. Pleasing the Fans.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mettaton is being the sweetie he is by bringing you breakfast in bed and getting everything for work ready for you. You light-heartedly joke with your robot hubby before work and your buddy at work then head to pick up Mettaton after work, but things don't go as planned. Apparently Mettaton has a surprise for you.

"Rise and shine, beautiful!" You cringed at Mettaton's non-inside, loud show voice that was not to be used until after you were wide awake and the noise the curtain made as it was slid backwards. 

You groaned at the bright light of the sun in your face and rolled over to hide your face in your pillow.

"Aw, c'mon, darling. Don't be like that. I made you breakfast and everything!" At that, you perked up a bit.

To be a robot, Mettaton was an excellent cook. Well, he did have a cooking show, after all. He'd have to be good to have so many positive feedback on it. Over half of the mail in your mailbox was usually for Mettaton. Most of your mail were bills and such. 

You rubbed your eyes and sat up with a yawn. Mettaton rolled out of the room and rolled back in moments later with a tray full of said food. He handed it to you gently. 

"It was a bit hot, so I cooled it off for you." 

"Thank you." 

"You're quite welcome, darling! Coffee?"

"Coffee." With that, he left the room again. 

Such a sweet heart he was. He always seemed to put your needs before his own. You were so lucky to have him and wished you could somehow return the favor. You started to eat as you thought about what you could do to return the favor. 

You weren't left to your thinking for too much longer as Mettaton returned with your coffee. 

"I wasn't sure if you wanted it to be as 'black as your soul' as you say, or if you wanted it with creamer and/ or sugar, so I brought you all your choices!" You chuckled a little as he quoted what you'd said one morning you were feeling extra salty. 

You weren't much of a morning person like Mettaton, but you didn't think robots could feel tired besides being low on battery. 

"Thank you, Mettaton." You said, taking your coffee.

He sat the sugar and creamer on the bedside table that held the lamp.

"No problem, darling! Now, would you rather soak in the bath after you get home or take a quick shower?" 

"Eh, I'll wait until I get home." You said as you poured sugar and creamer into your coffee as to not feel bad about having Mettaton bring all that in here and you not use any of it. 

You went to take a bite as you lightly rolled your wrist as to not spill the coffee, but to mix in the creamer and sugar. Mettaton took it from your hand and turned his free hand into a spoon to stir it for you.

"Alright. Then you'd better hurry up and eat so you won't be late. I've packed your things for you already. All your paperwork is in order and you should be ready to go. I've even picked out the hottest, newest MTT brand style clothing for you." He said before handing your coffee back.

Can you tell Mettaton is a morning person yet? 

"Thanks, hun." You said, taking a sip of your coffee and finishing off your breakfast. 

"Oh, and don't worry about the clothes being too...exposive. You're only aloud to wear that stuff when you're at home alone with me." He said, wagging a finger at you. 

You grinned behind your coffee mug and sent him a look. You put the mug down so you could speak. 

"I am a married woman, after all." You said, playing along. 

"You sure are. You're married to the one and only fabulous Mettaton. I can't have you showing everyone what only I and I alone can see." You chuckled before standing up. 

You were going to take the tray, your mug, the sugar, and the coffee creamer into the kitchen, but Mettaton stopped you. 

"I'll take that. You worry about getting dressed." You playfully rolled your eyes as he took the tray with everything on it from your hands. 

"Yes, calculator mom." Mettaton gasped in mock offense.

"How dare you! I am offended, darling daughter! I am an awesome and fabulous calculator mom, thank you very much!" You both laughed at that and like your laugh was music to Mettaton's ears, his robotic laugh was music to yours. 

It was a wonderful way to start the day and you wouldn't have it any other way. 

\---------------

After getting dressed, you grabbed your things for work and headed to the door which Mettaton opened for you.

"So, we taking the limo?"

"Of course we are, darling! Do we deserve any less?" 

"I suppose not." 

"Great! Then let's go!"

The ride to work was filled with your and Mettaton's light hearted joking and talk of work. You were sure to give him a quick kiss on the screen before closing the limo door to which he responded to by making his screen turn fully red and raised his gloved hands up to his screen as though he was a flustered school girl. You chuckled and told him you'd see him this evening. You watched the hot pink limo drive off before heading on in to work. 

As you were off to your work station, your best guy friend Marcus was heading somewhere with a bunch of papers under his arm and coffee in his hand. When he noticed you, he moved over to chat with you, a grin on his face. 

"So, Mrs. Workaholic, you got that paper to turn in today?" You sighed before responding to his joking with you. 

"No, but I would have if my husband didn't care as much as he does. He told me I needed to go to bed and wouldn't take no for an answer." 

"Hey, at least you got yourself a nice, caring husband." 

"True. As much of a pain in the ass he is sometimes, I love him to death." 

"I still can't believe you married a robot." 

"And I still can't believe your still with that gorilla of a girl Alice." 

"Ouch. Harsh. I was just playin'."

"I know. I was, too. Tell Alice I said 'Hi,' by the way." You said before turning off to your work station. 

You lingered in the entrance to it a bit to see Marcus raise his coffee slightly and reply with a, "Will do." before heading off. You grinned as you watched him rush off before sighing and getting to work. Thankfully, Mettaton had saved your document on your flash drive so that you could work on your report while you worked. You were able to finish it and send it in to your boss via email before getting back to work. 

As you were packing up for the day, your mind started to wonder and you started to ask yourself what Mettaton's show would be about tonight. You and him usually sat together and watched them at the end of the day. You'd give him encouragement and feedback on them and sometimes even recommend ideas to him. You smiled at the thought before picking up your bag and heading out. 

Mettaton usually wasn't home until after six and you were home at 5:45, so he usually got your limo driver, Nielbert Hawkins to pick you up and drop you off at his work until he got off then you two'd drive home together. Nielbert was one of those fancy, butler like guys who was very proper and did whatever you told them to without question. He also had a knack for remembering many things at once. He kinda reminded you of Mettaton in that field

He could tell you every deadline and time for Mettaton's shows and other events. He needed to know them, of course, if he wanted Mettaton to be on time. Even though you'd never had a limo driver before, Nielbert was top limo driver in your books. 

"Good evening, Miss Mettaton." He spoke as you got in the limo. 

"Evening, Nielbert." You were used to being called 'Miss Mettaton' by the workers in Mettaton's MTT Resort and where Mettaton's shows were hosted. 

Sometimes, you even got to go and see Mettaton act in movies and things.

"Mettaton told me to tell you that he loves you and that he misses you."

"He did, did he?" You said amusedly. 

"Indeed, Miss Mettaton." 

"Well then, I'll be sure to tell him the same when I see him."

"You go right on ahead, Miss Mettaton." Nielbert said as he pulled out of your work place's parking lot and headed to pick up Mettaton from his work.

As Nielbert pulled in front of the place to pick up Mettaton, rather than Mettaton being there, it was a monster lady in a skirt holding a notepad. Her top was one of those fancy long sleeved business tops. She came over to your window which you lowered for her. 

"Mettaton wishes to see you inside, Miss." You found that odd since he normally came out after so long and was ready to head home with a dramatic tale to tell. 

Normally it was about how bad he missed you throughout the day, but you weren't complaining. You loved feeling cherished and you were sure to cherish him, too. 

"O-okay." You said, slightly afraid something bad had happened. 

The monster lady backed away and allowed you to exit the limo. 

"Please follow me, Miss." So, you did, waving and greeting many humans and monsters along the way.

You were a bit shocked when she led you to the stage room. She stepped aside and put her arm out in a presenting motion, even moving to the side. 

"Mettaton awaits your arrival, miss." 

A bit reluctant, you walked up to and opened the door. Slowly, you stepped into the dark room.

"M-Mettaton?" 

Suddenly, there was a noise as the lights were turned on. You shielded your face from their bright glow and slowly removed them at the sound of Mettaton's show voice. He had a mike in his hand and was facing towards what you could see as a camera and a monster behind it to keep its focus on Mettaton and yourself. 

"Welcome beauties and gentlebeauties! Since you've all been dying to meet my significant other, I present to you my lovely wife!" 

What...What?!


	3. On the Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently you are on TV and are being questioned by the fans about your life with Mettaton. After the show is over, the two of you head home where Mettaton's current low self esteem is still a problem. Will you ever be able to get him to accept himself for who he is and not who he's going to be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of feels here. The next few chapters may end up being flash backs. I'll give you a heads up whether or not it will be.

You froze up for a moment. Wait...You were on TV?! Hundreds of people could see you live! 

"Wave to the fans, darling!" 

With a flush over taking your face, you meekly raised your hand as Mettaton held the mic up to you.

"Um...HI?" He took the mic back so he could speak. 

"Excellent! Now, per the fans request, you're now live. How do you feel?"

"Nervous. Veeerrrryyyy nervous. I honestly didn't know what was going on at first." You chuckled lightly to yourself and scratched the back of your neck in your nervousness.

"Don't be, darling. We're all friends here. Now, the fans have asked several questions they'd like you to answer. Are you ready?" He asked, pulling out a piece of paper seemingly out of no where. 

He turned to you, awaiting your response.

"As ready as I'll ever be, I guess."

"Good! Now, Question 1: How did you meet Mettaton?" 

"Well, I met him before he decided to become a star. He was at my friend's place when I met him. I just happened to stop by when he was there."

"Question 2: Oh my gosh!!! Y are u so lucckkkyyyyy???!!! ;-;" 

"I...dunno. I just am,... I guess?"

"Question 3: What was ur first date liek? Was MTT a good kisser?!

"Heh. If he had lips, he would be. But, as of now, I'm the one that gives kisses. And our first date was wonderful. He wasn't rich and famous at the time, so he got Alphys to talk to Asgore about buying out a restaurant called 'The Crystal Ivory.' Can you imagine how shocked I was to see the restaurant empty all but a lone table which the lights were directed towards with Mettaton sitting on the opposite side with his elbows propped up on the table and his fingers intertwined. 'My, my, aren't you gorgeous tonight,' were his words to me." 

"Question 4: What is it like being married to a superstar robot?" 

"Uhh...Exciting. I get extra privileges, there's more money, always food in the fridge, and it's just over all exciting. I get to see his movies before they come out in theatre, I get to recommend him things to put in his shows, and I get to see behind the scenes."

"Question 5: Umm...If you're Mettaton's wife, does that make me your cousin-in-law?" 

"If you're Mettaton's cousin, then I suppose." 

"Question 6: Do you two sleep together?" Your face flushed a little.

"Yes and no? Sometimes. He's like a block of iron, though, so it's not very comfortable, but I risk it sometimes because we like to be close to each other." 

"Question 7: Do you plan on having kids?" Your blush deepened. 

"At some point, yes. Just not now. We've both agreed to have kids later on."

"Question 8: How do you...You know. How do you have sex?" Okay, your face was ablaze now.

"Umm...Can you believe we touched lightly on that subject last night? Well, Mettaton prefers to call it 'lovemaking.' He said that 'lovemaking' sounds more romantic than sex. And...To answer your question: I honestly don't know. Surely there is a way, but we haven't...You know, had it yet."

"Alright. Final question! Question 9: What made you fall for Mettaton?"

"Well, since he wasn't famous yet,...Would it be cliche if I told you his personality? He's funny, charming, kind, and caring. What more could I girl want in a guy, monster, or ghost?" With that, Mettaton turned back to the camera.

"And that's all for tonight beauties and gentlebeauties! Stay tuned tomorrow for our next show!"

"And you're off." The camera man said. 

Mettaton put away the paper and mic. 

"Maybe you could warn me next time?" You asked. 

"Sorry, darling. I should have took your feelings into consideration more."

"Nah. It's fine. Just be sure to give me a heads up before you pull that again."

"Will do, darling." Mettaton said, shooting a gun finger at you. "But,...Did you really mean all that you said?"

"Of course. Aside from being put on the spot, I spoke my mind. What would make you think otherwise." Mettaton did the equivalent of scratching the back of his neck. 

"I don't know. I just-" He cut himself off with a sigh. 

You walked up to hug him. 

"You're my husband, Mettaton. I wouldn't have married you if I didn't like you for who you are. You need to stop doubting yourself." You pulled back to give him a sincere look. 

"Thanks, darling." He said, voice nearly a whisper. 

"You're welcome." You kissed him on the screen before pulling away. "Now, what do you say we head home?"

"Sounds great." 

\-----------------------

The two of you arrived home to watch Mettaton's shows from today. You covered your face when you saw how bad you were on TV. 

"Oh my god. I look terrible!"

"No, you don't. You look gorgeous!"

"Says you." 

"Of course says me! Why would I call my wife anything bad?"

"I...I don't know."

"Point proven." 

The two of you sat in silence for a while longer, watching the show before you spoke up. 

"You know, those questions stirred up some thinking to a while back. Remember when we first met?" Mettaton groaned. 

"Darling, how could I forget? I was just a pathetic ghost at the time. I was so afraid you'd see me that I hid from sight." You lightly thwacked his arm as to not cause yourself pain. 

"You were not a pathetic ghost! And still aren't." 

"Of course not. I've got this new body." You glared at him slightly. 

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

"Perhaps not, but..." 

"Don't you ever think lowly of who you once were." You said, placing a kiss upon the cool metal of his side. "Think about if you never existed. Then I wouldn't have my gentlemanly, wonderful husband." 

"Oh, you flatter me so! However, that still does not make me feel better about who I once was." 

"How do you ever plan to love if you can't even love yourself."

"But darling, I do love! I love you~!" You giggled as he pulled you close.

"Maybe so, but you still need to learn to love yourself."

"Darling, I will love myself. Once I get my new body."

"The REAL you. Not your metal shell." You said, tapping the body he currently had to make your point. "What would your cousin say?"

"Probably say that he hates me or offer to lie down on the floor and feel like garbage with me." You huffed in response. 

"Okay, perhaps not the best question I could have asked," You mumbled to mostly yourself. "But still! We have a lot of work to do and I don't mean physical work, either! We need to work on your inner self esteem, and we'll do it together." You nuzzled the cool texture of his screen. "You don't necessarily have to love yourself, but you need to at least try and like yourself for who you are and not who you're going to be. I love you no matter what form you're in and you need to remember that. You always seem to take my words for granted then you ask me why I complain about how fat I am when you say that I look wonderful." You looked at the part of his screen that was eye level with you and let out a 'heh.' "We're such hypocrites. Now, what do you say we get to bed and start a new day tomorrow?"

"As long as I wake up to see your lovely face first thing." You let a grin overtake you.

"And I, yours."


	4. Flashback 1: The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback to when you first met Mettaton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope Mettaton's not too OOC. XD I feel like I made him like Napstablook in this chapter. I'm pretty sure Alphys is OOC.

It'd been one of those times where Alphys hadn't texted you in a while and you hadn't gone to visit her in a while. Granted, work kept you two apart on multiple occasions, but the two of you usually found time to at least text each other. Alphys hadn't replied to you in weeks. 

You were starting to get just a bit concerned. Was she alright? Did something bad happen? Was she just knee high in work? Well, whatever the case, you were going to go visit her. You lived in an apartment in the new city for both monsters and humans. 

Finally, the two races were brought together and lived in harmony in this new town. Well, that was sort of a lie. There were those people that come here to hurt monsters or to protest against them due to being stuck in their old ways. 

Not everyone had welcomed monsters like you and so many others did. Despite this, the monsters seemed to be a genuinely kind race. It was strange that so many labeled them as being like the monsters in horror films and such. 

Propaganda, that's what it was. People based the monsters off of what they were told and what they'd seen from human films and they were too stubborn to actually get to know these kind creatures. If anything, the humans were worse than the monsters. 

And even so, the monsters still had lots of kindness to offer. Some had become wary of humans due to the way some had treated them, but they had reason to be so. I

t was just by chance you'd met a monster that once was the royal scientist and still is, just in a different location and doing different studies now that the two races are merged for the time being. 

Some monsters still chose to stay in their own territory, away from humans and that was okay. No one was forcing anyone to leave or stay. Now that this city stood, monsters and humans could live together in a more peaceful environment.

And to think it was all thanks to a kid who'd been in a ship crash at sea and washed up on monster territory. The kid was able to convince monsters that humans weren't all that bad and do the same to some humans. 

There may have been those out there that still didn't agree with monsterkind and humankind living together, but the amount of supporters quickly put those that disagreed down easily when working together. They'd even managed to change some people's views on monsters. 

However, not many humans could be swayed easily or with a bit of a push. Some would never sway no matter how hard they were pushed. They were like trees with large roots that refused to budge. 

Not even when they were cut down would the stump move with a great big pull. They were rooted and would never be unrooted. Work was plentiful in the area due to all the new people moving in and all the new businesses and places they were creating. 

Many new businesses were in need of lots of workers which was convenient for the new people and monsters coming in. Work was also needed for the town to grow. 

Currently, it wasn't nearly as large as New York, but it'd get there in no time with all those eager to live in the new, combined town. You'd met Alphys on a train. You were traveling to see the new part of the town that was just finished so you could map out your surroundings.

Alphys was trying to hurry and adjust her paperwork before the next stop when she'd lost some of it on the train floor. 

"Oh my! I-I'm so s-sorry!" She'd said to you as they landed all around your feet. 

"Oh, it's fine. Here, let me help you." You said, leaning down to help pick up the papers. 

"O-Oh! You-You don't h-have to if you don't want to." 

"Nah, I got it. So, what's your name?" You asked, picking up the last few papers. 

"I'm A-Alphys."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Alphys. I'm _____." You said, handing her her papers. 

"Th-Thanks and it's n-nice to meet y-you, too!" You smiled at her and little did you know at the time that that little encounter would be something bigger later on.

The walk to her place was kinda far, but you didn't mind. That's what the bus was for! It wasn't so far that you needed to take the subway, but it was still pretty far. Especially since she needed to be close to the king, King Asgore. She was the royal scientist, after all. 

"Alphys?" You called as you knocked lightly on her door. 

You waited, but there was no response. Thinking she may be down in the lab, you tested the door knob. It was unlocked, so you went in. She had her normal living space ontop and her work space downstairs. 

She said it somewhat fit her previous lab, but wasn't exactly the same. This wasn't the first time you'd visited, so you knew what her house looked like from experience. You carefully closed the door behind you to find that all the lights were on. 

"Alphys?" You called out again. 

"O-oh! Up here, _____!" Alphys called from up stairs. 

She had her lab downstairs, yes, but she had her work room upstairs. She liked working with mechanics. It was one of her specialties. You climbed the stairs to find her hard at work on some sort of...robot? It was a metal shell at the moment. 

Kinda looked like a casket at the moment. An open casket with room for a bunch of wires. You could see little walls of metal placed all within the inside of the open robot. 

There were two long gloved arms that looked to have a bumpy texture from where the metal caved in a bit in a circle.

'Probably to make it more flexible' You thought.

"So, what are you working on?"

"I'm working o-on a body for-" She turned to find no one there. "Huh. He's gone. Well, he's a ghost, so..."

"Ghost?"

"Y-yeah! He must have hid. H-he wants me t-to create him a b-body. His name is M-mettaton and he wants t-to be a superstar." 

"Well, I shouldn't be too surprised that ghosts exist with all the monsters and such. So, is this why you haven't been answering my texts?" 

"Oh no! Y-you texted me?! That p-probably m-means Undyne t-texted me, t-too. Oh! I hope she's n-not mad at me!" 

"I...Don't think I can assure you she's not. And she'll probably come and drag you down to watch some anime or something soon if she hasn't already." 

"She hasn't." 

"I just hope she don't break down your door again."

"Y-yeah...So, w-was there anything you w-wanted?"

"I just came to see if you were alright." 

"I'm fine. J-just working on a temporary b-body for Mettaton."

"So, where is the guy?" You asked, looking around for said ghost. "I don't like talking about him and most likely in his presence. It's rude and he might get mad." 

"I-I'm not sure. He was h-here a minute ago." 

"Darn." You pouted. "I wanted to meet a ghost. I've never seen one before." 

"Umm...______, was it? You said you'd never seen a ghost before, right? Well..." At the new voice, you turned in the direction it was coming from. 

What you saw was a tall pink ghost almost the same height as you, but he was floating, too, so that made him even shorter than he looked. Only his left eye was visible. The other was covered by what seemed to be hair. 

His eye merely looked like a black oval with white in the center. You were amazed. 

"Woah. You're a ghost, right?! That's so cool!" 

"Um...Thank you..." He said, seeming a bit shy. 

"You're Mettaton, right?"

"Mhm." He said, seeming to get more transparent than palpable. 

"Hey, I'm not making you nervous, am I? I'll leave if you want me to." You said, kinda afraid you were scaring him off. 

"No, no! It's just that..." He started to disappear even more, only barely visible now. "I'm not really...Confident with my current form, I guess you could say." 

"Hey, that's alright. I'm not exactly content with how I look, but we humans are kinda stuck with our forms."

"What?! How could you not like yourself? You're gorgeous!" You froze, not expecting him to say that. A big pink blush took over his face as he realized what he'd said. "Oh! I'm sorry! What I mean is- I- Er..." He faded away, vanishing from sight. 

"No, wait! Come back!...Darn. I scared him off..."

"It's a-alright. He really d-doesn't like his current f-form."

"I thought his current form looked cool...Now I just kinda feel bad for making him feel embarrassed. I should have said something. I'm gonna go home, Alphys. Talk to you later. Bye, Mettaton, if you're still here." 

"I'll t-text you later, ____."

"Alright. I'll be sure to keep an eye out for any new texts. Talk to you later, Alphys." With that, you left feeling rather guilty. 

You sure hoped you'd see that ghost again. Mettaton. Mettaton was his name. You'd be sure to remember that.


	5. Flashback 2: The Start of Dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Flashbacks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last flashback will be of the Wedding unless you guys want more. Expect more OOC Mettaton for now. I tried to fix him some in this chapter, but I think he's still OOC. T^T Forgive me. Also, I tried to keep Frisk as gender neutral as possible and plan to keep it that way if possible. Also, ghost smooching for those wanting ghost smooches.

The next time you came to visit Alphys, you heard a loud voice from upstairs that sounded oddly like Mettaton. You smiled at the thought of him happily chatting away to Alphys. From how loud he was speaking, you could hear most of what he was saying, if not all. 

"Oh, Alphys! I can't wait until this body is finished! Just think, all the fans, the spotlight, and all focus on me! It's my life long dream! You will..." His last words got softer as though he'd settled down a bit and got back to his normal tone. 

You heard what sounded like Alphys' voice, but you couldn't hear what she was saying.

"Oh, thank you, Alphys! It's going to be wonderful, I can tell!" You climbed the stairs quietly as to not give your presence away. 

You felt a bit bad creeping around like this, but Mettaton hadn't acted like this at all the last time you'd been here. Did your presence make him shy? Why hadn't he talked to you like this? 

You peeked slowly around the corner to find Alphys hard at work and Mettaton pacing the room as he spoke.

"Does the name Mettaton not sound better than Happstablook? I can't believe it stemmed somewhat from those silly cartoons you watch, but it does sound better than my original name, don't you think?" 

"I-it's not really my opinion that c-counts on that, but if t-that's what you think..." She responded, turning to him. 

You hid a bit to make sure she didn't see you just yet. 

"How much longer until it is finished?" He asked, approaching to look at her work.

"Oh, maybe a w-week or two. There's s-still some things I want to m-make sure work properly. I don't want to gi-give it to you and it n-not work right."

"You truly are a great friend, Alphys. Thank you, darling."

"N-no problem! After all, you're the only o-one who seemed to find humans as i-interesting as I."

"Well, they're just- I don't know! They're so fascinating! And the way their food digests. Euk! It's so gross that it's interesting!"

"I like t-their anime! There are so many genres!" 

"Ugh! You and those silly cartoons. I admit some are interesting, but some are just outright ridiculous! I mean, how many humans do you see running around with gigantic swords and special powers?"

"H-hey! You n-never know! It could h-happen s-someday!" 

"Surrrreeee." Mettaton-Hapstablook?- said turning in your direction with his eyes closed. 

You ducked behind the wall to make sure he wouldn't see you if he were to open his eyes...Eye. The other was kinda covered by hair. Ghost hair. Ghosts were fascinating. 

"W-well! It could!" Alphys said defensively despite being in a losing battle. 

Mettaton didn't seem convinced. You peeked back around the corner to find Mettaton's eyes still closed. 

"I highly doubt that, darling-" He said, turning with now open eyes. 

He cut off near the end, doing a double take with wide eyes at seeing you present. You lowered your head a bit at being caught. 

"Umm...Hey." You said, slowly stepping out.

You noticed Mettaton started to get half way invisible. 

"E-evening, darling." 

"_-_____! H-hey. Did you watch that new episode of the anime I recommended you last Saturday?! It came out this morning and it was awesome!" 

"I did, actually." 

Alphys began to ramble on about it and you listened intently. You noticed Mettaton's facial expression molded into something very unsatisfactory from the corner of your eye. 

"Ugh. Not you, too..." He grumbled. 

Alphys stopped her rambling to glare at him a bit. 

"Well, okay then. What do you like to watch?" You said, hands on hips in somewhat of a sassy way. 

"Something more believable than cat eared humans and magical powers."

"You like soap operas, don't you?"

"And what if I do? At least the characters on soap operas are actually real." He defended. 

"True, but one can't go wrong with a little creativity." You were actually quite happy you were able to get him to talk to you like this rather than getting all shy with you like the first time.

Perhaps all he needed was a little push to get him talking. Apparently, the best way to get him talking was to argue with him. Well, it wasn't really arguing. You were just saying things to rile him up so he wouldn't be so shy around you. 

When you did this, he turned into a chatter box, telling you his stand on things. Through this method, you got him to be more open with you until you managed to befriend the ghost. He'd told you many things once you got him to open up. 

He even told you of his cousin who he called 'Blooky.' It sounded kinda cute, actually. You wanted to meet this ghost cousin of his someday. Alphys had already introduced you to the gang: Frisk, Toriel, Asgore, Papyrus, Undyne, and Sans. 

Even Flowey, though he was a rude flower. You two didn't get along very well, but Flowey didn't get along with anyone. Not even Frisk who was currently taking care of him. Toriel was a sweet goat monster who was currently caring for Frisk.

Frisk was the young child who washed up on the monster side of the Earth and brought the two races together. Though you weren't very sure of their gender, you thought it rude to ask, so you tried to avoid misgendering them. 

Frisk was an adorable child who was very kind and sweet. You sometimes wondered how they kept their cool around Flowey. Flowey was constantly asking for it and you weren't very good at controlling your temper around him. Asgore, poor fellow. 

You felt kinda sorry for him about his wife. She refused to give him a second chance after declaring to the monsters that humans were evil and were to be killed if they came to the island because of what happened back before the monsters and humans were split.

Asgore was only trying to protect his people from the humans who'd slaughtered many monsters before the monsters were forced to leave and live on their own side of the world. You were glad that they were finally starting to merge together again. 

Papyrus was like Mettaton when he got riled up in a way. He was loud, cheerful, and loved spaghetti. You hadn't the heart to tell him his cooking wasn't all that good when he offered you some spaghetti, so you tried your best to eat as much of it as you could.

You'd tried to give him some constructive criticism rather than outright lying. You didn't want to break his heart, but you didn't want to lie either, so what better way to avoid it than by suggesting he change something to make it better?

Undyne was like Papyrus in some areas. She was loud and couldn't cook very good, either. It wasn't very surprising that Papyrus couldn't cook very well when you learned Undyne was the one teaching him to cook. She was...How should you put it? 

Very warrior like in the kitchen, as well rather than just the battlefield. She liked to turn up the heat as high as it would go when cooking on the stove, liked to smash the tomatoes like they were her enemies, and liked to spear the pot when 'stirring.'

Stirring was one thing, but stabbing the center of the pot with a spear was another. Aside from that, Undyne was not one to say 'no' to. If she wanted you to go somewhere with her, you were going and if she wanted you to do something, you were doing it. 

No questions asked. One time, you'd told her you couldn't spend the night and watch the anime marathon with her and Alphys because you had work the next day. 

She refused to let you leave and practically made you spend the night lest your car have spears in it and you probably have a broken leg or two. There was just something about her smile that said if you left- tried to leave, something bad was going to happen. 

You weren't really sure she'd spear your car or break your legs if you left, but you wouldn't put it past her. Despite that, she was rather fun to be around at times. And finally, Sans. To say you hadn't met the guy before would be a lie. 

Like Alphys, you'd met him by chance, as well. He was working a hot dog stand and you figured a hot dog or two wouldn't hurt. 

It was on one of your days off work and you were out and about town looking for something to do besides stay cooped up in the house all weekend. You'd happened to see his hot dog stand and decided to get yourself one.

You'd talked idly while he added your choice of toppings to the hot dog. He'd cracked a pun or two before you went your separate ways. Every now and then you'd stop by, but that was about it until you two got to know each other a bit better through Alphys.

You called him 'hot dog guy' as a nickname since that'd been what you'd called him back when you didn't know his name. He called you 'girlie' in return since that's also what he'd called you before he knew your real name. 

It had been a while since you and Mettaton started talking and you wanted to take it farther. 

"You want to take it...farther? Like, dating?" You nodded. "I don't know, I mean- Can't this wait until I get my new body? I'm not exactly corporeal at the moment and..." He trailed off, going slightly invisible like he usually did when feeling down or embarrassed.

"Mettaton, it doesn't matter if you're corporeal or not. I fell in love with you for who you are as a ghost and I'll love you no matter what form you're in." 

"You...You mean it?" He asked, getting back to being non-see through.

"I do." You said with a small smile, lightly kissing him on the cheek. 

He brought his little ghost hands up to his face, a blush enveloping his face as did a small smile. Of all things you expected him to do, you didn't expect him to return the kiss ten fold. That was some of the best ghost smooches you ever had.


	6. Unplanned incidents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mettaton gets home early from work, having intentions to surprise you. However, things don't necessarily go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because there is always bad moments between any two people, even if they're married. And because I'd like to think Mettaton would get hurt quite easily and get very dramatic about things. Wedding scene will come later. I wanted to take a break from flashbacks.

"Uh...Nielbert?" 

"Yes, Miss Mettaton?" 

"Why are we going this way? Isn't this the way to the house?"

"It is indeed, Miss Mettaton. Mettaton got off work early and is waiting for you at home."

"Oh." You said, the slight fear that ran through you vanishing momentarily. 

However, that did not last long for you felt worry shoot through you. Did something happen? Why was Mettaton home early? Worse case scenarios ran through your head and you couldn't stop them no matter how hard you tried. It was like all reason had left your mind and fear roamed freely, making things that seemed impossible seem possible. 

Anything could have happened from this being just a odd occurrence where he got off early to he somehow got fired to something bad had happened. He could have somehow gotten seriously damaged and you not know about it. Although this scenario seemed highly unlikely. He was made of some pretty tough metal. 

"Mettaton?" You called out as you entered the unlocked door. 

You were met with darkness, fear filling you slightly as he did not answer and your mind questioning why it seemed all the lights were out. You cautiously walked into the living room, finding little, but present light. It was like...Candles? Was the electricity out or something? As you came to stand in the doorway, sudden music scared you slightly. You visibly jumped a bit as Careless Whisper by George Michael began to play. 

It was then you noticed Mettaton was posing on the table in the living room. How he managed to strike that sexy pose being a literal rectangle with arms and a lone wheel, you did not know. He was also feeding himself grapes. How...? There were rose petals spread all around the table and Mettaton. 

The couch and everything else had been pushed to the sides against the walls so that the center table with Mettaton posing on it was the focus of attention.

"Welcome home, darling." You couldn't help but laugh despite his attempts to make everything romantic. "Wh-Well, darling- Don't laugh! It's supposed to be romantic, not funny!" Careless Whisper ceased playing at his visible embarrassment.

"I know, I'm sorry. It's just- Really? Grapes? Where do they even go?!"

"Not to ignore your question, but you're being very rude." He says matter-of-factly, crossing his arms, grapes seeming to just disappear as he stood up on the table. "I tried to make everything romantic and sweet and you laugh at me for it. I'm wounded. I even wrote you a love song." 

"Wait. You wrote me a love song?" You asked, a bit shocked. 

When you learned he got home from work early, you weren't expecting this. Never before had anyone wrote you a love song.

"Of course, darling! We may be married, but that doesn't mean we should let the spark of love and passion die out!" Now curious about this 'love song' of his, you let a smile take over your features as you crossed your arms and leaned against the door frame expectantly. 

"Well then, go on, present it." 

"After you laughed at me? I think not!" You were left a bit disappointed as you wanted to hear what he'd wrote. 

He turned away from you, back facing you as though he were a woman whose date did not arrive on time for the fifth time in a row and she was angry with him once again. Actually feeling like the man trying hard not to let his date leave him, you stepped forward again, fully intending on pleading Mettaton to sing it to you. 

"Aww, c'mon Mettaton. Please?" 

"No." 

"Look, I did't laugh to mock your attempts at being romantic in any way." He turned to you, arms still crossed.

"Then why did you laugh?" He asked, as though the woman had thought of humoring the guy and letting him give his petty excuses so she could tell him all the things he'd done wrong and why she refused to believe him.

Right now, your life felt like a romance novel where the guy doesn't get the girl because he's a truthful clumsy guy trying to hook up with a girl who thinks he's a two timer just because luck isn't in the guy's favor. Hopefully, the ending wouldn't be as bad as the novel your life seemed to mirror right now. You didn't want Mettaton to be mad at you for who knows how long because you'd accidentally bruised his ego. 

It was your turn to get mad right back, placing your hands on your hips.

"Can't a girl laugh because she's happy to have an adorable rectangular goober willing to do all this for her?" You asked motioning to the room. 

"Laughing is normally heard when something is funny." You crossed your arms, giving him a scowl he'd be mirroring if he could express emotions like you could.

Currently, however, his screen was red, showing you he was very likely angry from his tone.

"Laughing is for when something is funny, but also for when something is amusing." 

"That's the same thing, darling." 

"Not exactly. It can also mean something is entertaining or pleasant." 

Well,- I'm still not going to sing for you. My ego is bruised and I fear I no longer have the pride and motivation in this song I had earlier." 

"Well, fine. If you're not going to sing to me, we'll just dance to something instead." 

"No, I'm still mad at you." 

"Oh, come on, Mettaton! I said I was sorry!"

"Technically, you didn't. You told me that you weren't laughing at me to mock me, you in no way said 'sorry.'" 

"I just did, didn't i?" 

"Actually, you still didn't." 

"Mettaton!" You whined. 

"No. Robot husband is very angry with you right now and mortally wounded internally. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go lie on the bedroom floor and feel like trash. Don't even think about bothering me. I want to be left alone." You couldn't help but sigh and feel very bad with yourself even though Mettaton may be just being his over dramatic self and making this seem worse than it was. 

You shouldn't have laughed. Really, you shouldn't, but you couldn't help yourself. Figuring you might as well, you set about fixing the living room and cleaning up. You felt your soul burn with hurt and guilt as you blew out the many candles and cleaned up the rose petals. You only bothered Mettaton when it was time for bed.

"Hey, Mettaton, I'm really sorry about earlier."

"Oh, it's alright, darling. I forgive you. Perhaps I was just a bit over dramatic. I was kind of hurt, though. I wasn't expecting you to laugh and I...I don't know. I just felt like you were laughing at me because it was ridiculous."

"No. I'll admit, it was kinda funny, but in a good way. I was feeling rather enamored at the fact you went through all that trouble for me."

"Only the best for my lovely wife!" 

"So, are we okay?" 

"We are." 

"You still wanna present that love song of yours to me?" 

"Nnn...No. Not really. I was being very serious when I said that all pride and all the other feelings I had for it before you laughed at me was gone. It seems rather silly to me now. Perhaps some other time, darling. Maybe in the future I'll make a better one and sing it to you." 

"Still up for dancing together?" You asked, leaning your head against his metal side affectionately. 

"Well, I might as well. After all, I am no longer mad at you." 

The two of you spent an hour of the night dancing to the slow songs Mettaton insisted the two of you dance to since slow songs were more 'romantic.' You weren't complaining despite how goofy the two of you probably looked, bodies pressed together and fingers intertwined as the two of you swayed softly. You wouldn't have it any other way.


	7. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mettaton's depressed and you have a plan to cheer him up.

You'd bought strawberries from the store and occupied yourself with eating them. You were a bit unnerved by Mettaton's staring. He was leaned over on the table, arms to his side for balance as he watched you eat the red fruit. 

"What's tasting like?" He finally asked as you were about to take another bite. 

You sighed, putting the strawberry aside. 

"You mean to tell me you ate those grapes yesterday evening and couldn't even taste them?" 

"Well, this is a temporary body, after all. What did you expect?"

"I dunno. Why did you eat them if you couldn't taste them?"

"To make myself look more appealing to the eye! Eating grapes adds a dramatic and sultry effect, darling." 

"I should know. I was thoroughly wooed." 

"Then why did you ask if you already knew?" 

"I don't know." Silence fell over the room after that and you began to eat strawberries again. 

It wasn't long until Mettaton's staring started to get to you. He got the answer to his question, why was he still staring?!

"Stop staring at me! It's embarrassing." You said, finally.

\-----------------------------------------

Days later Mettaton laid on the floor, presumably staring at the ceiling, but you couldn't tell due to his lack of eyes. You stood in the doorway, coffee mug in hand. 

"What are you doing?" 

"Feeling like garbage."

"Again? This is the third time this week. What's got you feeling so down?" 

"Alphys has been working on my new body for four months now."

"And?"

"And it's still not finished! I can't remain a blocky, rectangular robot forever!" 

"Mettaton, how many times do I have to tell you that you're perfect the way you are? You could be a circular robot and I'd still love you, you goober. Besides, with all those new features you've been asking Alphys to add here lately, I wouldn't be surprised if it took her all year to complete your new body." 

Mettaton groaned, not wanting to think he'd actually have to wait that long. 

"You going to get up and get ready or are you going to lie on the floor all day?" Mettaton said nothing. "You know, your fans will miss you if you don't show up."

"Darling, even if I did show up today, I don't think I'd have the soul power to give them the show they deserve. It's better if I stay home until I can please them once more. 

Then it struck you that Mettaton's depression over this was worse than you thought. 

"Well, I'm going to go get ready for work." You said, finishing off your coffee and going to get ready. 

In all honesty, you were going to get ready for work. That is, until you saw a crumpled up piece of paper near where Mettaton recharged at night. Curious, you picked it up and began to read it.

'Darling, beautiful, my lovely wife,  
You're beauty outshines  
even the most beautiful star

Your glamour only  
rivals mine,  
But even so,  
I'd let you win  
for you are  
the dearest thing to me.

Your skin,  
fragile but soft,  
Makes me yearn  
to be able to offer  
The same comfort  
when we touch

I sometimes wish  
I had lips to return  
your sweet kisses.

All the curves  
you find ugly,  
I find beautiful.  
You may think you're fat,  
but I disagree.

You're more beautiful to me  
than you think you could ever be.  
Your eyes are like topaz or emeralds.

They shine brightly  
in the morning sun.  
Your hair may be  
wild and untamed to you  
But to me,  
it just adds to your beauty.

Gorgeous, sweetheart, love of mine  
I wish I could say this  
and you not doubt me more than twice  
I love everything  
about you with  
every fiber of my soul  
And want to make you happy,  
rain or snow. 

Your smile is what  
I love best  
Please darling,  
don't ever tell yourself  
that you are ugly

And don't ever let that smile  
falter for a moment.  
Of all your curves,  
your smile is the best'

Was this the song Mettaton had wrote you? It's...It's amazing! How could he just crumple this up and leave it?! You wiped the tears from your face that had fallen while you read it. You tucked it away in your diary under the bed, afraid Mettaton may throw it away if he finds it. 

He'd already crumpled it, so it was obvious he didn't want it. Gosh, why had you laughed at him that night? It made you feel so bad. You hadn't meant to, honestly. And there had been good intentions behind it. 

You weren't laughing at him to make fun of him. You felt like such a horrible wife right now. Suddenly, something hit you. You held back a grin at your idea and had to suppress it. You had to act natural. 

So, you got ready and walked into the room where Mettaton was lying on the ground. 

"Mettaton, darling?" 

"Yes, gorgeous?" 

"I'm going to work, okay? You take care of yourself while I'm gone. When I come home, we're sitting on the couch and I promise you that I will make you feel better." You said, getting down on all floors to kiss his screen. 

You smiled as a red blocky heart appeared on his screen. 

"I'll miss you while you're gone, darling. You take care of yourself, okay?"

"I will." You smiled down at his screen. 

"You better." 

"The same goes for you." 

However, you weren't going to work. Well, not your work, anyway. You had a plan and you had the intentions of going through with it. Once you were out the door and Nielbert was at his post, ready for your and Mettaton's arrival, you got serious. 

"Okay. Time to do this." You said to yourself, determined as you made your way to the limo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XD Cliffhangers, they were bound to happen. Makes things more dramatic, no? And don't worry. Things will get better for our dear Robo Hubby. Reader-chan's got a plan. ;)


	8. Amends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You cheer Mettaton up and figure that it's high time he and Napstablook mended their broken bond.

"Where is Mettaton?" Nielbert asked as you got in the limo. 

"Nielbert, we have a problem." You said, placing your suit case for work in the limo. 

You wanted to make sure that Mettaton thought you were going to work, so that it wouldn't spoil the surprise you had in mind. 

"Of what caliber, Miss Mettaton?"

"I think Mettaton's falling into depression." 

"I've noticed he hasn't been his usual self here lately." 

"Yes, and it's gotten worse. He said he wasn't going to go to work today! Work is usually one of his favorite times of the day!" 

"Oh dear, Miss Mettaton! Now this is a problem!" 

"Yes, but I've got a plan. Mind helping me?" 

"Anything to help, Miss Mettaton." 

"Great. Take me to Mettaton's work instead of my own. I've got lyrics to write and places to call." 

\-------------------------

"Mettaton, I'm home~!" 

"In here, darling!" Mettaton called back, his voice echoing throughout the house. 

You walked in to see Mettaton in the same spot he was earlier. You nearly sighed, but did send him a frown. You walked over, concern filling your features. 

"Have you moved at all today?" Mettaton was silent. 

This time you did sigh. 

"Mettaton, come on. You can't spend the rest of your life here like this. Look, come here. I got something to show you." You grabbed on of his large hands and tugged, trying to get him to stand. 

In almost a cartoonish fashion, he stood up on his lone wheel and let you tug him into the living room. After getting him to sit on the couch, you walked over and turned on the TV. 

You hadn't the need to switch the channel since it was almost always on the channel his shows ran almost 24/7. You snuggled up to Mettaton on the couch as the two of you watched some re-runs before a big grin settled on your face. 

It was almost time for your surprise to take place. 

"Why are we watching my shows, darling? I didn't do today's. T-" 

You put a finger to his screen to shush him when the screen turned black due to the lights being off onstage. A moment later, the lights turned on and you were standing there, holding a mic. 

"Listen, Mettaton, sorry I lied to you this morning. I didn't go to work. Instead, I pulled some strings and pulled this together for you. Please, stop being so depressed. We love you, all of us do, and...I'm sorry about a while back. I,...Listen, I made a song for you, alright? I hope you'll forgive me." With a deep breath, you began to sing a slow song onstage.

"Mettaton, sweet heart, love of mine  
You see yourself in such a different light  
We don't care about your shape or size

To us, you're still the Mettaton we all know and love  
Darling, please, stop doubting yourself  
Me and your fans, we care about ya.

We don't like to see your frown  
Or to see lay around like you're worthless  
You're not worthless

Your shows spread love and joy  
Far and wide  
We love your comedies, mysteries, all the genres you've got

You were gifted the voice of an angel  
What've you got to be ashamed of?  
The body you've got is just as fine

As what it could be in the future  
To me, it doesn't matter  
What you could look like

What matters to me  
Is your personality  
And love of people

You love to please  
And make people happy  
So, I'm telling you now, you deserve to be happy, too.

Your fans all feel the same  
Look at what they've made  
To make you happy once more-"

Your image on screen was replaced by some videos you'd compiled on the laptops at the studio to come after your song. There were many videos of monsters and humans saying inspirational things to Mettaton.

"Hey, Mettaton, we just wanted to say we loved you. Please don't be sad."

"Don't be sad, Mettaton!"

"We love you, Mettaton!"

"Stay strong, Mettaton!"

Many other videos were shown where people were telling him similar things, doing funny things to make him laugh, made something for him, and all kinds of stuff. You'd felt Mettaton's hold on you tighten a bit the more you'd sang and the more videos that appeared. 

You just snuggled closer and began to run your fingers along the flat, metal surface of his back in what you felt was a soothing, loving manner. You also had a video of you scrolling through all the messages they'd sent in response to your call of help to make Mettaton feel better. 

There were some pictures and everything. At the end you sang just a couple more lines.

"Darling, I love you  
Love you  
Don't you ever doubt these three words of mine..."

As the last words of the song faded, you looked up at your husband.

"Mettaton?" 

"Darling, I- I'm speechless. You did all of this,...For me?"

"Of course, I couldn't stand to see you in such a state. You were starting to worry me, so I asked that the fans help pitch in, and well,..." You motioned to the screen with a shrug.

"I- I just- I can't believe all my fans...The love me as I am? Even though I'm just a geometrical robot on a wheel?"

"Of course, Mettaton." You said with a half-laugh. 

Did he really think that less of himself just because the way he looked.

"Why would they hate you for your looks?"

"I just- Well, look at me, darling! The whole reason I wanted to have a body was so I could look better, be different, be a star! As a ghost, I...I couldn't hold you like this. Now, I've given my lips for arms, and..."

"Mettaton, I've told you before, the looks don't matter to me. What matters is that you're you. No matter what you look like now, what you looked like in the past, and what you may look like in the future, you'll still be you. And that's all that really matters to me."

"But-" You cut him off with a finger on his screen again. 

"But nothing. Now, come here and let me smother you in smooches."

\------------------------------------------------------

"C'mon, Mettaton!" You gritted out, shoving with all your might. 

However, despite being a robot standing on a lone wheel, when Mettaton was pushing back, he wouldn't budge an inch. 

"With all due respect, darling, no." He said, hands clenched to the doorframe. 

You put your back against him and gave another mighty shove. When that didn't work, you leaned back against his metal frame in exhaustion. 

"Please, Mettaton? For me?" 

"Must you make this so difficult?" 

"Mettaton, he's your cousin. You haven't visited him since before our wedding." 

"He didn't even attend, darling. What if he hates me since I left him behind to become corporeal?" 

"Surely Napstablook doesn't hate you. The way you talked about him made him seem very timid. What if he didn't attend because he worried too much and thought it best to stay home?"

"..." 

"I think you're just being overdramatic."

"How do I know though? What if he just slams the door in my face?"

"You won't know unless you go talk to him."

"...But I lied to him." 

"So? Everyone makes mistakes, Mettaton. Just go apologize, spend time with him. Look, I'll even go with you." He caved, giving a robotic sigh. 

"Very well. I'll call up Nielbert." 

"Where does your cousin even live?"

"Near the outskirts of town. He runs a snail farm, The Blook Family Farm."

"To be honest, I haven't seen the outskirts since I first moved here." 

"Well, popularity does tend to make one crowded. Anyway, it's where him and I lived before I met Alphys and, well,... You know what happened next." 

"You met me, we started dating, you got a body, and we got married." 

"Yes, but you left out all the romantic part. The way you put it makes our lives together sound boring."

"If I went over all the parts you consider romantic and interesting, it'd take all day. We're supposed to be visiting your cousin." 

"Oh...Right." 

"Was that your plan? To distract me so we'd end up not going?" A robotic cough was your response. "I thought so. Now come on, let's go."

\------------------------

You and Mettaton stood outside his cousin's door. Mettaton shakily raised a hand as if to knock then lowered it, turning to you. 

"I can't do this." 

"You? Mettaton? The super star robot can't do something? Call Ripley!" You said, sarcasm dripping from your voice. "You're standing right outside Napstablook's house, just knock already. Or would you rather I do it?" With a sigh, Mettaton seemed to calm himself.

"You're right. I need to calm down. I'm overreacting." Mettaton raised his hand again, hesitating a moment but knocking regardless. 

There was a pause. After about a minute and a half, Mettaton seemed to go back into panic mode. He turned comically, one arm bent up and the other bent down. 

"Welp! Blooky isn't home! I guess-" Before you could scold him for trying to worm his way out of this so easily, the door swung open. 

In the doorway stood an adorable ghost that reminded you a lot of Mettaton before he became corporeal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. Sorry for another cliff hanger, but I still can't decide what I want to happen. Also, it was about time I updated this. XD Sorry for the wait! I hope the chapter is okay!


	9. Napstablook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you and Mettaton meet Napstablook. Also, flashback to where Undyne gives you The Talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez! This took for fricken' ever! XD I honestly didn't know where to go with this at first, but now we're heading towards some smut, I guess. I hope this is long enough?

"Oh,...Mettaton,...I'm a big fan..." The ghost spoke, seeming to get even more nervous than he was just by opening the door. 

Poor thing. 

"Oh, umm...Would you like to come in? I mean,... you don't have to if you don't want to..." 

Before Mettaton could say anything to get away with what you two came there for, you place a hand on Mettaton's screen and spoke.

"We'd be delighted. You are Napstablook, yes?" You didn't want to seem rude. 

"That's me...C-come on in...." He floated away from the door and allowed the two of you in. 

Poor ghost, the house looked so dreary. There were broken floor boards in certain areas and very little room in the house, much less appliances. He only seemed to have a computer with a desk, a fridge, a couple CDs piled up on the floor and a CD player next to it, and a TV. The TV was definitely an older model. The house wasn't even painted and the wallpaper was starting to peel. There was even a cobweb in the far right corner. 

You walked closer to the cobweb, seeing a piece of paper stuck in it. 'Spider bake sell,' huh? Perhaps they needed money? Surely you and Mettaton could help with that, and maybe even help fix Napstablook's house up if the ghost let you. There were only three windows in the house, as well: one in front and two in the back. The fridge covered one and the computer covered the other, but not nearly as much as the fridge. 

The house even looked depressing on the outside. It was blue. Blue was a nice color, but the house seemed to slant somewhat and give a sad feel to it. Something about this ghost and his little house pulled at your soul in a way that had you feeling sorry for him. Mettaton seemed to pick up the same vibes, though he was probably feeling regret more than empathy. You hadn't exactly been the wife of a superstar for your whole life. 

There had been a time where you lived in an apartment on three dollars an hour pay. 

"W-would you, uh...Like something to eat? I can get you something from the...fridge if you want."

"It's quite alright, Bl-er, Napstablook. There's actually, uh, something I'd like to say." Napstablook turned to Mettaton, waiting for what he had to say with big curious eyes. "Listen, I'm...I'm sorry that I left you behind after promising you that I wouldn't. I just- I was being selfish and I hope that you can find it in you to forgive me. I completely understand if you don't." 

\-----------------------------------

Napstablook had forgiven Mettaton and the three of you ended up chilling for a bit. You and Mettaton went out on the town afterwards. Mettaton had a few surprises for his cousin. 

His first surprise was helping Napstablook fix up his house, the second being more high quality music production equipment, and the third being some gold for Napstablook to spend on himself and get whatever he desired. Such a great cousin Mettaton was. 

He may have made some mistakes, but at least he was being thoughtful now that they had mended their broken bond.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" You asked as the two of you walked through the town.

"Not at all like I imagined it, darling." You gently slapped his metal side.

"See, I told you that you were overreacting, now didn't I?"

"That you did." He said, wrapping an arm around you.

You gladly snuggled up to him.

"I think this calls for an award." 

"What kind of reward were you thinking of, darling?"

"Oh, just a little something..." 

"A romantic candle lit dinner at that fancy new restaurant, perhaps?"

"Nope."

"A picnic at the park where we cuddle as the sun begins to set?"

"Something even better than that."

"What is it, then? You're killing me with the suspense here, darling!" Mettaton exclaimed as he dramatically held the back of his free hand up to his screen.

"I was thinking something a little more...risque?" You dropped your voice an octave so that only Mettaton could hear your seductive whisper. 

"Oh my~ Who knew my darling wife had such a naughty mind~?" Mettaton teased, moving his hand from his forehead down near the bottom of his screen in a mock way of covering his mouth. "Unfortunately, I do not have the...Erm, parts for that kind of fun yet. Perhaps we can come to a compromise?"

"Metta, believe me, I have a solid plan in mind. What? Did you think those days I went to visit Alphys didn't involve this sort of talk?"

"I'm quite surprised, in fact. Just how long did it take for Alphys to gather the courage to talk to you about this?"

"Well, actually..." 

-Flashback-

You truly hoped Alphys was home after you took the time to travel all the way to where she lived. It was a twenty to thirty minute drive from Mettaton's estate to Alphys' place. You hadn't thought to pop her a message, your growing concern for Mettaton being your top priority. Seeing your often boisterous husband down in the dumps wasn't a regular occurrence, and though there were little spats between the two of you from time to time, this was nothing like what you were used to. 

Mettaton would get sad occasionally, but this...This was worse than anything you'd experienced before. He didn't even try to put up a facade. It was worrisome, to say the least. At the time, you still hadn't come up with the brilliant plan to pull him from his depression. Poor Alphys was probably buried in work, she didn't need Mettaton constantly breathing down her neck about his official body. 

Right now, he was in a temporary one and adding new things he wanted included into the newer model was making it take even longer. In a way, he'd brought this problem upon himself, but as his wife, you had to do something. Your mind just wouldn't let you sit there and do nothing. Especially when he did all these nice things for you while you were still to shy to even let him help dress you. 

You were his wife, the least you could do was return the kindness and patience he had with you so far. So, you went to Alphys for help. She had known him before you and probably far longer. You smiled at the thought of Mettaton when the two of you first started talking. On more than one occasion, he'd forgotten he couldn't go through walls anymore and ended up smacking screen first into walls. Your expression turned grim not long after. 

You missed his cheerfulness. You still remembered the wedding day. You stomach had churned with nervousness as you were prepped for the ceremony that would take place in just fifteen minutes. You remembered the group of people Alphys knew being present, as well as the King, Queen, and Ambassador. You had felt so honored they had taken time to attend. They'd even brought extravagant gifts! How could you have ever thanked them enough? 

It was still a time where Mettaton's career was growing and money had been lacking. Everyone that attended was so supportive and nice, how could some people see monsters as horrible fiends? They'd shown you nothing but kindness! You only wished other people could see things the way you had come to see them. Not everyone liked you due to the fact that you were married to a monster, of all things. A 'ghost infested robot,' in fact.

Oh, how you had trembled with rage at hearing those words from your parents of all people. To think they were so concerned about your choice in a husband rather than your own happiness and well-being! They even had the gall to disown you, saying that '...no daughter of theirs...' That was just fine. You'd rather shove an iron bar up their asses than call them your parents any day. 

If they couldn't accept Mettaton for who he really was and not some fabricated bullshit other people were spouting, then they didn't deserve either of you in their lives. You were determined to stand by Mettaton no matter what. He treated you like royalty and even put you before everything else. 

Though he couldn't actually express it, the red heart that had formed on his screen when he saw you walk down that isle in a beautiful long white dress had been enough. Mettaton loved you, cherished every moment he spent with you. You felt the same. You wanted to be there for him, to help him, and so you came to Alphys for advice. 

When you knocked on the door, however, you received no 'Come in!' and when the door opened, it was not Alphys that was standing there but rather Undyne. Recognition flashed in her black and yellow eyes and she sent you a toothy grin. 

"Well, if it isn't Alphys' weird friend's wife. You really need to come work out with me and Papyrus, put some muscle on that frail body of yours."

"I'll pass, I'm more of a business gal than anything."

"Nonsense! A break from all that taxing work on your brain will do you some good! Bodily strength is where it's at!" She exclaimed, clasping a hand on your shoulder and pulling you inside before flexing the other arm for emphasis. "Next Friday, you, me, and Papyrus should totally do exercises together." There was no way out of this now. 

You'd have to show up on Friday, lest the duo burst through the walls of your and Mettaton's shared mansion and drag you to the nearest gym. You were certain it would happen. It was an Undyne and Papyrus thing you'd come to expect. Though they were a bit hard to handle at times, they were far from unpleasant company. Perhaps it would do you some good, maybe build that low confidence you had into something stronger. 

Though a bit harsh, Undyne was good at getting you pumped up and feeling confident in yourself, as was Papyrus. It was a trait they shared. They had a way of encouraging others in a way that often healed your low self-esteem. 

"What time?" 

"Twelve o'clock sharp in the morning. We work till six." Oh stars in the heavens above, you were going to die. 

Seven hours? Of working out? You?! You wouldn't last two! You were out of shape. Bad. You internally cringed. You'd certainly be sore by the end of this, and you'd need Mettaton's comfort for sure. Things quickly escalated and got out of hand quickly. Instead of talking with Alphys about Mettaton's current state, you ended up talking with Undyne and almost forgetting completely why you'd come by in the first place. 

Somehow, Undyne managed to suplex the fridge and break the table. You don't even remember what happened. 

"So, have you and him...You know?" You were confused. 

"Know what?" You asked, brow furrowing in confusion. 

Surely she wasn't asking that invasive question.

"You know, that thing monsters do." 

"I don't follow."

"The thing. You do know what I'm talking about, right?"

"Nope. Not a clue." You said, shaking your head. 

She gave an exasperated look and hand gesture.

"Soul bonding!" She shouted as though it were obvious. 

"...What's that?" You asked, never even hearing the term until now.

"You mean the two of you bonded together in the human way, but not the monster? You've been bonded in human terms for how long now?" 

"Uhm...Four or five months now." You said, taking a moment to think on it. 

Well, you'd married in June, the fifteenth specifically. It was now October the twenty seventh, so...Yeah, five months and a couple of days. 

"And you still don't know what soul bonding is? He hasn't even said anything about it?" You shook your head, still confused on where this was going. 

Soul bonding? You knew all monsters and humans had souls and what certain colors meant in a person and what black and cracks in a soul could do to a person, but...You weren't sure what this 'soul bonding' was.

"Oh my stars!" She shouted, slamming her head down onto the broken table. "You mean you really don't know?!" 

"No, I don't. Care to explain?" Her face flushed slightly which seemed a bit out of character for someone like Undyne.

"Every monster ever has been known to soul bond after courting goes so far. It's...The human equivalent to getting...'Married' It's also crucial in...making little monsters." Oh...OH!

Oh. Well, that makes a lot of sense. No wonder she was so flustered. Now you were flustered. 

"Oh..."

"Yeah."

"Well,...That is- I mean- What you're saying is that you're essentially giving me the talk?"

"Pretty much."

"Well, this is awkward."

"Yup." 

"So..."

"...You wanted to talk to Alphys, right?" Suddenly, everything came back to you. 

Mettaton! Alphys! Yes, that was exactly why you'd came here!

"Yeah."

"I'll just...Go get her."

"Alright." You were thankful the awkward tension just started to ebb away as she left the room.

Well, that was a strange turn of events. You honestly weren't expecting that. You'd have to look up this...Soul bonding. If there wasn't much else you could do to help Mettaton, you could always use that as a last resort. What better way to get him out of his depression than to show him that you cared enough to soul bond with him. That was what Undyne was saying, right? That was the way monsters married and had kids? 

It seemed a bit odd, but you'd been fairly accepting so far. Plus,...Soul bonding sounded interesting. How did it work? What kind of changes did it have? Was it like human marriage or was it totally different? You'd definitely have to do research on this to be certain. Curiosity was now ebbing at every corner of your mind.


End file.
